馬瑟爾
Malthael is a Melee Assassin Hero from the Diablo universe. Once the Aspect of Wisdom, Malthael abandoned heaven after the Worldstone's destruction in seach of meaning of life. In secret, he had resolved to end the Eternal Conflict by becoming a Reaper of Souls and eliminating everything affected by demonic corruption, including humanity. Background Malthael discovered a whirling vortex of human souls within the heart of Pendemonium Fortress, where the great Worldstone once rested. He transformed this into a Soul Prison and harnessed the spirits' energy to become the Aspect of Death. With the Lords of Hell defeated, he reasoned that humanity was the most powerful "demonic" force left now, as per their ancient nephalem heritage. With humanity's eradication, Heaven would stand alone, victorious in the Great Conflict.From the Diablo wiki Gameplay Summary Malthael is an Assassin with innate high sustain, who can deal high health percentage damage to his enemies, thanks to his trait, ; this makes him a potent "tank-buster", since Warriors will take increased damage due their larger healthpool. However, he can still deal respectable damage even to Heroes with lower health. Overall, Malthael excels against comps featuring Double Warriors and/or other Heroes with high healthpool (such as Nazeebo and Azmodan). He can deal absurds amounts of damage under the right circumstances. Strengths *Unrivaled self-sustain with . *Incredibly high sustained damage against Heroes. *Powerful PvE damage, making him great at taking down bosses. *Strong duelist, capable of easily winning 1v1 and even 2v1 situations. *Can stick to enemies at ease, especially against those with poor mobility. * is great for checking bushes and covering tight areas. * can change the tide of a team fight under the right circumstances. * is great at executing key-targets. It also naturally has a repeatable quest that allows to reduce its cooldown permanently. Weaknesses *Limited escape tools. *Easy to kite and avoid. *Very limited burst damage. *Poor sieging. * and cannot be used unless there are enemies affected by . * moves very slowly, being predictable and easy to avoid. *Doesn't offer much utility aside from raw damage, requiring the team to draft more versatile Heroes to cover other areas. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Malthael's already high self-sustain through , combined with increased healing from Ana's (especially if she goes with the Biotic Build) can make him even harder to take down. Furthermore, his damage and sustain can become achieve insane amounts if he is under the effects and its upgrade, , when using . Having an ally who can make it easier to get close to enemies and apply Reaper’s Mark is a huge benefit for Malthael, and few do this better than Arthas. In addition to powerful slow and root effects that keep enemies from escaping, Arthas’ ability to self-heal and stay in the fight is a great match for Malthael. Malthael is a great candidate for , as he can easily apply his Reaper's Mark to many enemies at once, which in turn generate constant energy for Auriel. He can be more effective than Lunara in this regard, specially when fighting against opponents with high health, such as Warriors. With a strong initiation, effective crowd control and great peeling potential, E.T.C.'s team fight presence opens various windows of opportunity for Malthael to pick off opponents out of position. Johanna is very effective at peeling and crowd control, which is great to protect Malthael while allowing him to spread his Reaper's Mark. can effectively pull enemies together so Malthael can hit as many as possible with . Lunara's combined with is perfect to slowly execute Heroes as they try to escape. Since damage-over-time effects stack, this results in an outstanding sustained damage that slowly cripples opponents. Malthael's already strong self-sustain makes him better paired with allies that can mitigate or prevent damage rather raw healing. Tassadar offers great utility, with being both useful to trap victims of Reaper's Mark, as well prevent divers from attacking Malthael. The bonus Armor and Invulnerability effects provided by Uther can serve to amplify the value of Malthael’s self-healing, allowing him to stay in the fight and continue draining the life from his enemies. Uther’s powerful Stun and Cleanse effects also have great synergy with Malthael: keeping him free to move around, making enemies easier to reach, and making it harder for them to burst Malthael down. Malthael is very difficult to kill when enemies aren’t able to focus him, and Varian’s heroic provides a reliable way to ensure that they can’t. The Armor and amplified Healing bonuses Varian’s Banner can provide also have tremendous synergy with Malthael’s powerful self-healing. Effective against Having a unusual high health for a non-Warrior, Azmodan's limited movement and lack of crowd control allows Malthael to stick on him. Additionally, Azmodan's ability to summon minions means Malthael can get extra health from . Boasting from the highest healthpool in the game, Cho'gall takes severe damage from Reaper's Mark. In addition, their large size makes them an easy target for . Rexxar is an easy target because of Misha. Since she counts as a Hero too, Malthael can easily exploit her AI and feed on her, plus getting the bonus heal from ; he can also quickly farm Misha to complete his quest talents. Samuro's clones are also easy targets to Soul Rip, which allows Malthael to exploit their AI and feed on them. Similarly to Misha, they can also be used as farm material for Quest Talents. In a similar fashion to Azmodan, Xul's ability to summon minions results in Malthael having extra sources of heal through Soul Rip. Since Malthael's damage relies more on his trait than basic attacks, he can stay from a safe distance, avoiding Xul's gap closers ( and ). Malthael truly shines when fighting opponents with high health, namely Warriors. Since Zarya has poor movement speed and lacks any form of crowd control outside of her Heroic Abilities, she is an easy target for Reaper's Mark. Effective foes Stuns and Knockbacks make it much harder for Malthael to apply Reaper’s Mark to enemies and heal himself with Soul Rip, and Auriel brings both with her ability. She can also use her heroic to counter Malthael’s Last Rites. In a similar fashion to Lunara, Falstad can effectively kite Malthael and outdamage him in a duel. can easily put Malthael out of position and prevent him from spreading Reaper's Mark. Heroes with powerful burst damage can blow up Malthael before he has the chance to get much healing from Soul Rip. Jaina takes this a step further by also slowing Malthael from range, making it difficult for him to get close enough to apply Reaper’s Mark. Despite his outstanding self-sustain, Lunara can dish out damage faster than Malthael can heal. Her natural increased speed allows her to easily avoid and kite Maltahel, preventing him to inflict her with Reaper's Mark, thus negating his only form of gap closer, . Ranged auto-attackers can deal consistent damage to Malthael while staying far enough away to avoid Reaper’s Mark. As such, Tracer is exceptionally difficult to pin down, making it tough for Malthael to have much effect against her. Valla's aggressive playstyle and high burst can cripple Malthael before he has any time to react, capitalizing on his poor movement options and lack of crowd control abilities. Should Valla pick , it will make her even deadlier. Skins ;Aspect of Death (base) ;Grave Warden :With every corpse interred in his mausoleum, the Grave Warden gains power and influence. His unholy alliance with the Grave Keeper ensures that his collection of souls will continue to grow. :This skin is related to the Raven Court themed-skins. ;Season's Reapings :Also known as the Ghost of Winter Veil Yet-to-Come, Malthael offers those he visits in the cold dark night a glimpse of their future. Unsurprisingly, their "future" is always death. :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Patch changes * * * References